Farewell Potter
by IniRniDefunct
Summary: The battle with Voldemort is over once and for all. The world copes of wwhat have happened with Voldemort and Harry. Snape later gets a trial because of Fudge. -One Shot-


Hello readers, I know I'm putting off my current project, _"Harry Potter and the Legend of Tengu". _But I'm only thinking of several spells (new ones that is) so it's taking a while and on top of that, I have started school last week which means less time to write (typing that is). Don't worry, it'll be finished eventually.

Now about this story and from now on, all of my one-shot stories will have some vocab words. I'm incorportaing them into this story. Now it is the time you can acutally use the dictionary that FF.N has to offer. When you see "" after the word, and if you don't recognize it, I recommned you to perform the dictionary keyword. I'm not sure what it was, ctrlD while scrolling the word of it? Anyways, yeah. Thanks for reading one of my rare Author notes. Oh and please read my bio once a while as I'm looking for a worthy editor as well as some challenges. Thanks again.

The air was solemn in Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey sniffed and whisked away from the sad group of people in front of the bed that lay Harry Potter. Only two days previously was the final battle at the near of their seventh year. Madam Pomfrey had tried everything in her power to heal Harry. But his wounds had never congealed, which made things more difficult for the nurse and around them.

Ron is in the right state, crying into Hermione's shoulder who is also bawling. They both knew very well that Harry had fought so well. Getting rid of Voldemort from this world forever. Headmaster Dumbledore finally spoke up over the people who were crying.

"I am sorry, we tried to save him," he said, sounding more ancient than ever. "He has emulated me in every way. Surpassing than my own magic at its peak. I am amazed, but I am so sorry, I have failed him," trembled Dumbledore, three tears escaping his eyes. The people in the room stared at him in shock but in awe that even he had cried.

Ron sniffed and sobbed, hardly believing his ears. This had made everything all so much more real. His best mate was really dead. Hidden deep within his thoughts, he had been trying to ask Harry to help purpose to Hermione. They had been going steady since end of their sixth year. Now he would not have that help anymore.

Hermione buried her face into Ron's neck, making the collar wet with her tears. Ron comforted her by pulling her closer, hugging her. Two days ago had been a nightmare, he thought he would never see things the same way again. How on earth had Ron acted such an indivious person to Harry last year and his fourth year. He wished he could have made up for those times. Sure Harry and Ron had made up for their seventh year.

However, it hadn't been enough, Harry had become a taciturn person, he rarely spoke of anything and when he did. It was only about making jokes and quidditch. At least Ron felt better about that, otherwise, Harry spoke of nothing else. He should know, sixth year hadn't been a pleasant year. Ron decided that he would eschew those tendencies, if not for Harry, but for other people like Hermione.

When he approached Hermione, he wasn't sure that he had been germane for her. Nevertheless, Hermione had given him the answer that she was willing to date him the following night. That night had been a nightmare, he never slept a wink and kept fidgeting in his bed. It was amazing that none of his dorm-mates and his best mate didn't wake from all that noise he was making. The red-haired boy sighed in rememberance. He was sure that he hadn't been speaking coherently since Harry gave away his last breath before his eyes.

__

Flashback

Ron sat in the chair next to Harry, his fatal wound would not close up, even with magic. He watched in antcipation, as Pomfrey tried to consult other medi-wizards for help.

"Harry mate, please hang on," pleaded Ron as Pomfrey was trying to get some help. It had sounded like there were so many injuries at St. Mungos that none could even help Harry. Ron felt angry, but he understood the need to help others. He watched as Harry's skin growing cold, and pale.

Hermione had just entered the room when he heard the slowing of his breath. His eyes went wide as saucers.

"HARRY! NO!" screamed Ron, leaping out of his chair.

"What is it!?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey, running to Harry's bed. "Oh no, quick, go get the blood-replenshing potion!" Ron nodded, knowing exactly where the potions are store. He ran off as Madam Pomfrey began to work on Harry.

"Oh Harry, please hold on, you've been through this before!" Hermione said, begging while trying to help the nurse as much as she can. Which proved useful for the older woman. When Ron ran back with the blood-replenshing potion and gave to Pomfrey while watching Harry.

She adminstered the potion to Harry's mouth with magic, helping him to swallow. However Ron realized that he had been too slow. When the three saw the last breath coming out of his nose and went much more limp than a second ago.

"Harry! You can't leave!" yelled Ron, feeling the tears coming out of his eyes.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered, realizing what had just happened. "Harry no, oh my god," she murmured, falling to her knees and began to cry. Ron seem to have lost all action of thought as he stared blankly at Harry. Hoping that he would start breathing again. Pomfrey had all ready left, but she was close to tears. After she came back, tears were now flowing freely.

"They're coming" said Pomfrey as the two knew who were coming. Before the three knew it, Dumbledore, Snape, McGongall, Remus and Mrs. Weasley ran into the Hospital Wing. Snape had brough up the rear, one look at Harry from everyone and their reactions were kind of hard to miss.

"HARRY!" shriekd Mrs. Weasley, openly bawling as she ran to the bed. Remus only caught up with her, horror and sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, oh no" murmered Remus, fingering Harry's wound that refused to stop. He studied the injury, which was the size of two human hands on his stomach. Pomfrey couldn't even bandage the wide cut as they literally burned through. Dumbledore's eyes had lost all recognization of sparkles and looked even more ancient than ever. The two young students were half in awe of how he was even able to stand, looking so old.

Professor McGongall openly wept for her student and fellow Gryffindor. She pulled out her used handkerchief as she had been crying for past two days for all the loss she had. First her husband, then her relatives and close family in her hometown was lost. She sat down in the nearby chair as she couldn't stand up anymore and cried.

Snape's reaction was the most memorable, he simply stood there, void of any emotion, not even a hint of anger. Suddenly he walked three paces, standing next to Albus Dumbledore. "Potter.." he spoke softly, but everyone caught what he said. "Foolish Potter! Now I can't repay you for saving my life!" he growled loudly. Without warning, he dropped to one knee beside the bed. "Idiot, now I can't be left alone! I want to hate your father in peace. Imbecile," he drooped his head down toward the floor. Before everyone's eyes, he wept only a single small tear.

__

Flash Forward

To say that Ron and Hermione was shocked hardly described what they felt about their Potions master. He had withdrawn himself in the shadows of the Wing, watching from afar but mourning for the last Potter in their line. Few minutes later, Minister of Magic himself, came into Hospital Wing with several Aurors, but he did not see Professor Snape. He continued his fast pace to Harry's bed.

"Is it true? Is he really dead?" asked Minister Fudge, sorrow evident in his eyes. Ron felt a rush of anger as so did Hermione.

"How dare you try to make amends with us when you know it is too late! The way you have shunned him from fourth year and well into his fifth! And for the majority of his sixth year! How dare you, you ignored our warnings two days ago. What did you do? Send aurors to the Azkaban because of some freshly caught Death Eaters!" Ron ranted, furious.

"Excuse me, I _am_ the Minster of Magic!" he said, trying to have his pride restored. "No, I'm sorry," he sighed, looking at the faces of everyone that Fudge saw. "I will give him and to all of you with largesse. I really apologize. But I must say, You-Know-Who has really gone!" said the pompous Minister, trying to cheer them up. Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and unbeknowst to them, Professor Snape, all glared at the Minister.

"Don't give me that crap!"

"RON!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, however deep inside, she knew that her son was right.

"Now, now, please don't be so intransigent about this whole thing. We are all devasted, really," said Minister Fudge, trying to say the right words. To his relief, everyone but Professor Snape and Ron relaxed a little. "Well, I'll go meet the reporters and give you all encomium, and of course, Merlin First Class for all of you for your services in the last battle against You-Kno--"

"For crying out loud, he's dead!" said Hermione exasperatedly. "Say his name _Minister,_ say Voldemort!" Everyone save for Fudge and the two aurors did not flinch in his name. Fudge stammered and carried on as though she didn't say about that _'request'._

"Right, er - anyways," he began, temporizing for time to repercate of what just happened. "I think I'll leave now," with that, the three left the Wing hurriedly. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley huffed after him. Ron turned his stare from the closing doors to Harry's still form. He heaved a sigh and sat down in a chair. Hermione tentatively sat down on his lap, staring at his body as well. Hermione's fingers interwined with Harry's dead fingers while Ron wrapped his arms around her waist. The adults quietly left the room, as Snape leaving last, only to stare at Potter for perhaps the last time.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione softly.

"I was going to ask Harry to help me with something," said Ron sadly.

"What was it?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Harry.

"To help me to ask you to m-marry me," mumbled Ron.

"What?" asked Hermione, snapping her face upon his face.

"Hermione, I've been waiting for about two months to ask this, but," he shifted so that they can stare at each other properly. "W-will you marry me?" Hermione didn't speak for good ten seconds as emotions flashed through her eyes, surprise, shock, sadness, and happiness. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him on the lips and pulled bacck.

"Yes, I would like that, but an odd place to ask"

"I wanted to ask while Harry was watching" murmered Ron. "Eve-even if - if he's not alive, at least his body" Hermione understood him and gave a gentle kiss on his cheek and turned their focus back on Harry. The wound had finally congealed but slowly.

"Ironic," said Ron coolly. "We were so bloody damned close!" said Ron furiously, slaming his fist into the armrest of his chair. Hermione's eyes swelled up again and the two cried once more.

Over the next several days had been both celebrating but chaotic. The news that Voldemort is dead was delivered on the same day as Harry's news of his death by fatal wound. Hogwarts had never seen such sullen than before for a student's death. One where Harry had been so close to graduating. He had finished his N.E.W.T.s which Dumbledore later announced that he achieved high marks, ranking a tie to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that, it was true that Harry had studied more often, starting in the middle of his sixth year where another feud was created between Ron and Harry. Hermione had found out why they were fighting and not speaking to each other.

Harry had known the Prophecy from their fifth year. He didn't want to reveal what the Prophecy said to even his closest friends. Which caused Ron in trying to press him to tell him what was going on. But Harry hadn't told him until three months later. Harry had a _'vision'_ where Voldemort somehow findng out what the Prophecy held. Harry had been speaking the words in his sleep while Ron was trying to wake Harry up.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness just remembering about it. She sighed, she didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. No one didn't even know that she and Ron would get married. That is how quiet Hermione is as of late. The _Daily Prophet_ had reported that Harry got First Class Order of Merlin along with Hermione, Ron, Remus, Professor McGonagall and most of Order of the Pheonix. The only person he had not rewarded was Professor Snape.

Which can explain why he was in an even sourer mood than ever. Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that it was half empty. Everyone knew why that was, half had become Death Eater, including Malfoy. The Gryffindors saw that it was a no surprise. But a real shock of how soon he joined the ranks, at the beginning of his sixth year.

As for Remus, trouble were brewing everywhere, ramifying at a rapid pace. First he had lost several of his friends in the final battle, then Harry. Remus had gotten over the transformation last night for the full moon. He was also surprised that he had gotten the First Class for Order of Merlin and was only so because of his condition. Professor Snape had forgotten to give him the Wolfsbane potion, which was the first time as he usually never forgets to give one person a potion, no matter how much he hated the person.

Remus reasoned that he had been distracted because of Harry's death along with a lot of his _'friends' _ is now in Azkaban. Fudge had also been dropping hints that Snape could go to court because of his role as a Death Eater. Remus sighed in pity for his Long-Time-Enemy-Now-Neutral friend. Remus had stared at his desk in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Snape had finally been given the job last year but half way through, Professor Dumbledore was not sastisfied by his teaching methods which caused Remus to smirk a little. He had asked Remus to come back and teach, he refused at first but realized how important that the students needed to learn to defend themselves in this now-ended war.

Remus picked the new paper up from the table and began to read. _'Oh of course, the election is here,'_ mused Remus as he read the last page of _Daily Prophet. _He knew that everything from first page to the second from last page was all about Harry, the War and the secret Scoiety, Order of the Pheonix. He read that Fudge was trying to arroate that he had helped the war in many ways. Remus felt irked about how Fudge was taking all the credit from Harry and to use that for his political re-election.

__

'Definetly not going to vote for him,' thought Remus bitterly as he continued to read the paper and read that there _will_ be a trial for Severus Snape. He growled in irritation and stood up. He would pay Severus a visit today, no matter how _moody_ he was in. He took the Floo powder and threw into the hearth of the fireplace. _"Severus Snape's private lab!"_ After a whirling ride and come crashing out of the fireplace. He stood up, wiping the soot off him while looking for the Potions Master. He found him who was glaring striaght at Remus.

"What?" snapped Severus Snape.

"You did read the paper did you?" asked Remus calmly.

"Not cover to cover," replied Severus, going back to his work on the potion.

"You're going to the trial," said Remus. "And I'm going to be one of the person defending you," he said an afterthought.

__

"What?" snapped Severus, looking back at Remus who is now holding up the page for him to read. He walked over and snatched the paper. His eyes moved rapidly down the page and literally growled. "That fool! I'll rip his throat out and," Severus continued the long series of profanity while staring at the paper in disbelief. "-bloody coward for not sending an owl to me!" he heaved a quick exhale and stared back at Remus who looked both irritated but bemused.

"What Lupin?"

"Nothing, your words are very inventive," is all he said as he returned back to his own house but not after saying, "I'll defend you Severus, good bye." Remus knew that he was belaboring about defending Severus Snape. But he didn't think that he had caught what he said the first time around.

In the Great Hall, Hermione pointed out to the last page to Ron and looked up at him fearfully. Ron wasn't sure how he felt, sure he was happy that he was going to a trial. But what if he was convicted and he knew he is innocent.

"We have to do something," said Ron as Hermione nodded feverishly. The two knew what is their next destination: the library. Hermione and Ron poured over the law books stating anything that might help Severus Snape.

"At least we have had some practice in the past," said Ron bitterly as he flipped the pages. "In our third year I mean, when we tried to save Buckbeak legally."

"I suppose you are right," mumbled Hermione as she skimmed over the pages rapidly. By nightfall, Hermione and Ron had found sevearl passages that would help Severus' defesne. "I think we should talk to Professor Dumbledore of what we have found."

"Yeah," agreed Ron as they put the books away on the right shelves. When the two arrived in Headmaster's office and found him to be absent. Ron and Hermione decided not to speak anything until he came back from wherever he was. Soon Albus Dumbledore came back through the door and seemed momentarily surprised to see the kids waiting. He gave them a small sad smile as he sat down.

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore.

"We found out that Professor Snape is going to a trial. We found some good passages that would help him in court," said Hermione, giving him the parchments of _detailed _notes she recorded. Dumbledore gave himself a time to read over what she had written. When he was finished and looked up, smiling.

"I cannot say how grateful I am for this Hermione," said Dumbledore. "I think you two would want to come to Severus' trial?"

"Please," Hermione almost begged as Ron nodded. Ron now felt that this was serious and a no laughing matter. He compared himself to the beginning of seventh year and was amazed at how well he'd matured. He supposed it was because of the relationship with Hermione was deepening.

"Very well, I have the known dates of when he will have one. The day after Hogwarts is out for the summer," said Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"But I think you should tell him that we're going to help and defend him. I don't care how much he tries to refuse our help or admit for one. We're coming anyways," said Hermione, determinated. The old wizard's eyes merely sparked for a moment but faded, as he was still mourning Harry's death. As did everyone else in the Wizarding world. Even the muggle world have found out that a Harry Potter have been the hero and somehow understood that he saved the world. An equivalent to saving the world from the nazis, only with Voldemort as the name this time. Some even said that Harry Potter had sounded really familiar but dismissed as hearing at one time or another.

Little did they know, that Harry Potter was mentioned when the first fall of Voldemort as the wizards and witches alike did not care what the muggles were hearing. Dumbledore dismissed Hermione and Ron out of the office.

Several weeks later of pure relaxation and playing, along with mourning for Harry's death. He was buried in front of Whomping Willow, which Remus thought was real sweet because this had been the area where Harry learned the truth about Sirius which also weighed at his heart. A large gravestone in front of Whomping willow beared:

****

Harry Potter

Savior of the World

Our warrior

The-Boy-Who-Lived

1981-1997

Never forget what he has done for us

Remus smiled sadly, knowing how annoyed Harry would be by the inscriptions on the gravestone, except perhaps for the last line. In the background beared a single lightining which looked the same as the one on Harry's forhead and chuckled. Harry would really not like the gravestone but he shrugged. Remus began to wonder if Harry had accepted death and went on or stayed here somewhere, being a ghost.

Remus mused that he would have accepted death and rejoined his parents and Sirius. Why would he remain here on Earth when he could rejoin and see his parents for the first time? He knew that Harry had a rough life, starting at age one. Even the stay at the Dursleys had been horrible. He felt sad, Harry was robbed of innocence at a very young age, too young for anyone's liking.

He took out a single flower, Lily, and set on the fresh grave and walked away.

Two days before the trial began, Hermione and Ron had finally announced that they were getting married. Everyone at Hogwarts who knew them cheered happily.

"You all can come to the wedding if you like!" said Hermione. "Just send an owl for reservations please!" said Hermione, smiling with a hint of sadness. Ron's and Hermione's sadness would never disappear from the horrors they have seen weeks perviously and all the adventures they've gone on. "We're not sure of exact date when we are getting married. Professor," she turned to Dumbledore, hestiantly. "Professor," she repeated.

"Hermione was trying to ask if we can hold the wedding here and you would tie the knot for us?" asked Ron sheepishly.

"I would be most honoured," said Dumbledore, smiling with a sparkle in his eyes. Ron and Hermione grinned in their response and after the feast and packing up to leave. When Hermione and Ron rode the train back with Ginny, Neville and Luna, whose friendship had never faltered since the end of Harry's fifth year.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were getting married until yesterday! Ron, when did you ask him?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, um," said Ron, feeling a bit uncomfortable, remembering that he had purposed with Harry's dead body.

"Well?" asked Ginny excitedly. Ron looked to Hermione for help. Ginny then frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"The day that Harry died," mumbled Ron.

"Oh, I-I never knew," said Ginny, surprised.

"I know," said Ron, reassuring Ginny. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence. Ron felt odd coming back to King's Cross without Harry, and felt a pang of sadness. They would defend Snape tomorrow and Ron made sure that they were well prepared. Snape all ready knew that they would help to defend. Surprisingly, he had accepted their help, in fact, he said that he was grateful for their help.

__

Flash back

"P-professor Snape," began Hermione, standing in front of Snape's office. "I'm sure you heard that Professor Dumbledore said that we would be defending you"

"He did not," he said coolly. "Are you really?" asked Severus Snape, arching an eyebrow. The two nodded in answer. "Mmm, I accept that. I'm especially grateful for your help," Ron blanched at this answer. He had expected that he would refuse their help and had been thinking of many different ways to convince him. It has seemed, after all, that he didn't have to even convince him.

"You do know that you two have quite an influence to the world. I have no doubt that your help will help matters much easier for the trial."

Ron frowned, of course he would say something like that! He wouldn't accept help without a reason! But he mentallly shrugged, that was Snape for you. Never wasting his resources or not using useless ones.

__

Flash Forward, the Trial day

"Very well, anyone who is not here that needs to discuss Severus Snape's trial? None? Very well, we shall begin, Madam Bones?" said Minister Fudge, beginning the trial.

"Okay, according to the papers here, you are a former Death Eater, no?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Severus Snape.

"How long have you been in service for Voldemort (collective winces went around the room)?"

"Since before his first fall," he replied again.

"Ah, an original Death Eater," murmured Madam Bones. Hermione and Ron fidgeted slightly, the two were beginning to think that Snape would not have the case at all. "Very well, do you have witnesses to call upon?"

"Yes ma'am, I would like Remus Lupin to speak first," replied Severus as Remus came up next to Snape.

"What was your role in the wars against Voldemort? (Collective winces went around the room again)"

"I have had always been actively fighting for the Light, and never wavered."

"But you do have the condition, a werewolf?"

"Yes I do, however that-"

"Then how can you not waver?"

"Becoming a werewolf once a month does not change anything. My best friends were James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black," he said irritatedly for being interrupted earlier.

"Okay Mr. Lupin, what do you know about Severus Snape?"

"He was the spy for the light," said Remus.

"A spy? What evidences do you have?"

"I will save that for Headmaster Dumbledore," replied Remus. "As he has all the proof you need."

"Okay, what are your relations to Severus Snape?"

"We were not on a good terms in the past, but we're friends now, if you could call that."

"I see," muttered Madam Bones. Ron looked over to the Minister of Magic, who was getting purple in the face by the second. He poked Hermione and slyly pointed to Fudge. She gave the face of 'What-Is-Wrong-With-Him?' Ron only shrugged and continued to watch the trial.

"How long had he been the spy?" asked Madam Bones.

"A year and half before Voldemort first fell, (again, there were mumuring and wincing around the room)" replied Remus. "Severus Snape, how long have you been a Death Eater before then?"

"Only three months," replied Severus. Ron's and Hermione's face blanched. They had thought he was one for a few years, if not, more. Hermione soon got the feeling that she nor Ron would present their side of the story as they have a good, solid start. Hermione supposed that they would have to give a banal defense for Snape, no matter how insignifant it was. Snape had all ready said that when the two present their story would influence the lot of Jury.

"Okay Mr. Lupin, anything to add?"

"Yes, being a former Death Eater or a werewolf does not mean one is guilty," replied Remus, with that, he stepped away from Snape and returned to the same seat as before.

"Anyone else?"

"Albus Dumbledore," said Severus Snape as Dumbledore came up to them and drew a comfortable chair and sat down. He steepled his fingers, waiting for questions.

"Okay Mr. Dumbledore, I know this will be obvious, but what is your role in wars against Voldemort, (amazingly, there was less wincings than last time)"

"I've always, and will fight for the light," replied Dumbledore. Madam Bones nodded in answer.

"Is it true that Severus Snape have been the spy for the light?" Dumbledore nodded in answer.

"Yes, that is true, he's been spying for us."

"What evidences do you have?"

"Have you heard about the Potters going into hiding? That was the information we've gotten from him. I'm quite sure that Severus is willing to submit himself under veritaserum," he said, looking at Snape. Who nodded in answer a moment later.

"Okay, I need hard-proof evidences than just words Dumbledore," said Madam Bones.

"Very well, would an Order of the Pheonix badge with his name sufice?"

"You could have made that this morning," said Madam Bones. Dumbledore shook his head and he got up from the chair and pulled something out and gave it to her.

"You can cast and see how long ago that badge was made, I have a new current badge for the second war against Voldemort. You will see that this is very a very tenable thing for Severus Snape"

Madam Bones stared at him suspicously and performed a charm on the badge. She looked surprised and stared at Dumbledore carefully. "This would appear that he is telling the truth. This badge is indeed made 19 years ago," she said. Murmur broke out among the jurors. Fudge did not look happy at all.

"I suppose that this will substniate if he is guilty or not," said Madam Bones. "Anything else?" Dumbledore shook his head in answer. "Very well, you may return to your seat. Severus, anyone else you wish to call upon?" He nodded in answer, Ron and Hermione stared at each other nervously.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," said Severus Snape and gasps went around the room. They had not been expecting this. People had assumed the fresh-graduates were here to watch. Clearly, they were wrong. Ron and Hermione quickly made their way to the front.

"What are your roles in the war against Voldemort?"

"I was a fighter for Harry, so we fought for the light," replied Hermione quieetly but everyone heard her.

"I was also the promised protector for Harry. Although he tried to say that I wasn't. But I didn't listen, so I'm also the fighter for the light," said Ron.

"Okay and what are your relations to Severus Snape?"

"Besides having him as a professor, the feelings between us were mutual, however it's gotten better for the past half year or so," replied Hermione as Ron nodded in affirmation.

"Have you known that Severus Snape was a spy for the light?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Ron and Hermione.

"Since when?"

"Since before our fifth year," replied Hermione.

"Ah, right after Triwizard tournament then?" Ron nodded solenmly.

"That would be correct," said Ron. _'When you guys did not believve us when Voldemort came back,'_ thought Ron bitterly.

"Mmm, anything else to add?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes I do," said Hermione, pulling a parchment out. "I have done some researching. It would seem that a lot of spies who were once on the one side. Usually an enemy's side and then became one sometime later. When they were put under a trial, they would be pardoned because they have done a great deal of services to the good side. Such as Professor Snape here. Without his help, I don't even want to imagine how many more lives would have been destroyed."

Everyone fell quiet after Hermione's little speech, even Ron stared at her in awe.

"Ah yes, I have read something like that," said Madam Bones, agreeing. "There was a case back in 1948 when Albus Dumbledore himself defeated Grendelwald. I have had a relative of mine who was one of Grendelwald's followers and later came to our side. We've pardoned him because he had saved not only Dumbledore, but thosand of lives. Now you two may be seated. Jury, please take a moment to think whether or not Severus Snape is innocent."

Silence fell again as the jury thought about what they think. Severus Snape, on the inside, felt really nervous and felt snakes squirming in his stomach. He didn't think of how much longer he would have to wait. Finally when the judge spoke up, she had asked if he was guilty.

Only two hands were up in the air and Snape along with other people, felt hopeful. The people who had voted guilty was the Minister himself and Percy Weasley. Snape had to scoff at that, how on earth could that pompous boy be the same as the one at Hogwarts?

"Innocent?" asked Madam Bones, the rest of the hands went up in the air as Fudge and Percy put theirs down, feeling ashamed. "Cleared of all charges!" she said, banging the desk with the mallet. Severus turned around to face the others and gave a sadistic smile, but they could only assume that it was his _way_ of a friendly smile. Dumbledore, Remus, Hermione and Ron smiled back.

"Well, we've won," said Remus cheerfully. Severus nodded and everyone left the courtroom.

For the next sevearl days, _Daily Prophet_ somehow got the wind of that Minister Fudge was trying to put an innocent man into Azkaban just so he can get more votes. Which had caused the reporters to start carping about the Minister and doubting his abilities. Some even pointed out that he had done absoluletly nothing in the war's effort except to ignore Voldemort's return for a good year.

The rest of the wizarding world was not happy either, as they were insatiable of how things had gone with Fudge. The one who was part of the Order of the Pheonix had celebrated for the fact that the Wizarding world finally knew the true face of Fudge.

"At least he won't be re-elected," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling.

"Yeah" said Ron. "I'm gonna go to sleep, night mum."

"Good night dear," said Mrs. Weasley as Ron climbed the stairs to his orange room. Ron was becoming sick of the color orange as he had this way since before he was eleven. He needed something different soon, but after he wakes up that is.

__

Dream

"Ron! Get out of the way!" Harry is yelling for him to get away from Voldemort, it had been one part of the reconaissance in defeating Voldemort. He had narrowly missed the Stunning spell. Relieved and went after Voldemort and Harry who were now dueling inside a cavernous cave.

"EXPILLIARMUS!" yelled Harry, trying to knock Voldemort away but missed his aim. Professor Snape entered the cave from behind and tried to shove Ron back into the entrance of the cave.

"Get out of here!" _said Snape, angrily._

"Fine," mumbled Ron, but not moving. 

"Just stay there will do," said Severus Snape, sighing. He ran to Harry and took position. He knew that Snape knew this was the last battle.

"YOU! You have been the spy all along!" hissed Voldemort.

"I'm not the only one," said Severus coolly. "But you're dying anyways, Tenebrosus Asphyxiatus!"_ yelled Snape, casting the Black-Essence curse at Voldemort._

"Ha! That won't kill me, how about this you traitor! Displodo stomachus venematus!"_ yelled Voldemort with glee in his voice. Before anyone could even blink, Harry jumped in the way, casting the Killing curse strait at Voldemort, but deliberately missing the incoming attack from Voldemort as not to create the Prori Incatatem like before. Both of them got hit instantly and fell to the ground._

Ron saw his friend losing conciousness and saw that Voldemort was for once, dead. No spirit had rose out of his body or anything like that. "Mate, Harry, are you okay?" asked Ron worriedly. He saw that Harry's skin excoriation beyond recognition. He did not look all that well.

"RON! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" yelled a familiar voice. He recognized that as Hermione's and sighed in relief.

"Oh Hermione," moaned Ron, he had been dreaming about that battle again. He embraced into Hermione's hug who only comforted him. "It's getting worse"

"Ron, I think you need to take a Dreamless Potion tonight," said Hermione, frowning.

"Yeah, I don't think we will ever forget"

"I don't want to forget," said Hermione.

"Why?"

"His friendship was so valuable to us Ron, I feel empty"

"We all feel empty," said Ron, and they grieved once more.

How'd that go? ; Wow, my tears were coming a bit at the end but that might be my eyes drying lol. Anyways thanks for reading. I'd appreciate some reviews. I love critisms especially if I used the vocabulary correctly.


End file.
